A projector as a projection image display device includes a device configured to shift a position of a projection lens in a predetermined range by the use of, for example, a motor so as to adjust a position of a projection screen. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-62000 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration as a shift control method of a projection lens in which the projection lens or a movable member integrated with the projection lens is provided, a sensor that senses arrival of the projection lens or the movable member is disposed in the vicinity of an end portion of the shift range, and when the sensor senses the arrival of the projection lens or the movable member during shifting of the projection lens, a speed switching unit decreases driving force of the motor to a predetermined value. In Patent Literature 1, such a configuration prevents the projection lens or the movable member from strongly colliding with the other fixing member to be locked to the end portion in the shift range during a shift operation of the projection lens.